A Mercenary's Loyalty
by Mason Knight
Summary: There is too many supporters for MarthxShiida and not enough OgmaXShiida fans out there. That's like my OTP man. Dx I've decided to make a one-shot for these two. It takes place after Chap.20 of FE3/12. Marth is a bit out of character, but who cares. He's Marth. P.S. I had trouble on figuring out where the dialogue should be placed, but then again this is a first for me.


Early in the morning at the base, just before the Altea Army set out and leave Archanea, Ogma stepped into the kitchen. As he entered, Ogma snatched a biscuit for himself. Just when he was about to leave, he saw that Shiida was making breakfast. Her back was turned towards Ogma while she stirred the pot. Ogma decided to make some small talk with her.

"I'll will be glad when this war is finally dying down." said Ogma. "Too bad things will be a bit dull after the war is over."

Shiida just nodded her head up and down.

"You know, I think this war has brought many people closer. Wouldn't you say so, Princess?"

"Yup." Shiida mumed.

There was a long pause of silence.

"Marth told me that you two have been looking out for one another. You kept him from losing his pride and valor."

He didn't want to bring up Marth in the conversation, but Ogma didn't know anything else to talk about. Fortunately, Shiida didn't jump on talking about Marth. Which is very unusual. Shiida just continue cooking and said nothing. Ogma was puzzled. He know her favorite thing in the entire world was Marth.

"I guess... once you and Marth get married, my service will be meaningless. Since, you have Marth to protect you."

Shiida still said nothing. She just stirred the pot even faster.

"Is something bothering you Princess?" asked Ogma.

"Oh no, I'm fine!" Shiida insisted as she turned towards him.

Ogma then saw Shiida's face and he was shocked. She had a slap mark on her face. The bruise almosted covered the entire left side of her face.

"Princess!" Ogma shouted. He went closer to Shiida to examine her face. "What-What happen?!" Ogma said. "Your face wasn't like this last night!"

"I-I don't know." said Shiida. "Oh... I mustn't say a word about it."

"Princess, please tell me!" I can't let you or Marth be in danger!"

"P-please understand. If Marth finds out that you found out that he hit me…."

"Wait! Marth did this to you?!"

Shiida gasped. She wasn't supposed to say that Marth slapped her. This made Ogma furious. He didn't want anyone to physically lay a hand on or hurt Shiida in any way.

"Ogma, please! I can explain!"

"That's enough! This is all I need to know!" Ogma then begin to walk out. He was going to make Marth's life a living hell.

Before he had a chance to leave to go find Marth, Shiida yelled, "Wait! I don't care if you hurt Marth! Just please let me explain my reasoning!"

Ogma was loyal to the Princess. So he committed to listening to her. He turn back into the kitchen and took a seat. Shiida sat down as well.

"Please Princess. You're safe with me. You can tell me anything."

Ogma then crossed his arms and opened his ears to Shiida.

"Ogma..." Shiida begun.

"Marth and I... we're..." Before she got the words out, Shiida began to bawl rapidly.

"We're no longer engaged!"

This mystified Ogma. As he was told before by Shiida that they were in a good relationship. Neither the less, he wanted to cheer up Shiida.

"Princess. I'm so sorry for you." Ogma said "I can't imagine why Marth would lose interest in you."

Shiida put her hands on Ogma's shoulders. Her face, filled with tears, was more mournful than ever before. "No Ogma. You have it wrong. I-I told him I no longer loved him."

Now Ogma was more shocked than ever. As he always thought that it was her lifelong dream to get married to Marth.

"What made you do that?" he asked.

Shiida caught her breath and started explaining. "I saw Marth with a another woman. When I was shopping for supplies in town a while back, I heard lovesome whispers and laugher. Ma-Marth was with Catria! I didn't know what they were doing. But then when I rounded the corner I saw them talking closely and they hugged. When Marth got back I confronted him and told him what I saw. Marth assured me that she was just close friend. But..."

"But what?!" asked Ogma.

"Last night, I saw him with Catria again. Though this time, they were together in the moonlight, holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes. Before I knew it... They kissed!"

She started to tear up again. "I got so upset. So I ran to them to break them up. And then... Marth slapped me across my face."

"Why in the hell would Marth do such a ruinous thing to you?!" Ogma shouted.

"I asked him the same thing. His answer to me was so hurtful. He said just being with me alone was so boring. He wanted more variety in his life. And that I should just accept that. I worked up the courage and then told Marth, "That if I wasn't enought for Marth alone than I didn't want to be with him anymore. And that if he can't accept that, then we are finished!" Marth just yelled and cursed me off, and I ran off crying."

Ogma was even more vexed than ever. " Don't worry Princess! I'm going to have a nice long chat with Marth." He then stood up and begin to head out. But before he could Shiida stopped him again.

"Wait, Ogma!" Shiida cried out, while she was starting to calm down. "Do you think perhaps this was by fate?"

He turned around and looked at Shiida with an odd stare. He thought, this isn't fate, especially not hers. "If by fate you mean, then I believe you should have never been with Marth to begin with." answered Ogma. "There were better men that can show a woman much more valor."

"Like who?" Questioned Shiida. Her only closest friends that were males were Marth and Ogma. Plus, she didn't have that many friends before the War of Shadows. Ogma just silently sat back down. He wanted to say that he loved her, but he still didn't have the nerve to tell her.

Just then they could hear the soldiers loudly arguing from the outside, that there was no breakfast set out for them.

"Oh dear. I've been so deep in conversation with you that I have forgotten to finish cooking." said Shiida. "We'll finish this discussion this later. Okay? Go on then, and have your chat with Marth." Then she turned and went back to cooking.

Ogma then thought about what Shiida had said. "Perhaps it was by fate." Does this mean her obsession for Marth is finally coming to end? If she is no longer obsessing with Marth, would that be good for her health? Maybe Shiida is ready to move on and that Ogma might be the new person in her life? Time is going quickly and Ogma can't waste a single second. He must take full advantage of the situation that has come to be. He must tell her how he feels.

"Princess. There's something I need to tell you before I go." Ogma offered.

"Yup." she accepted "You have my complete attention."

Ogma took a breath and then continued, "I've been waiting to tell you this for awhile now." "Probably before Marth came to Talys." Shiida then turn facing Ogma has he started to express his feelings for her. "My Princess, You are the most important thing in this world I serve. Even more important than anything or anyone even Talys or Marth. When you told me to protect Marth, I was so concerned that he would crush your heart in the process. So now Marth doesn't mean the world to you anymore. I guess I should assemble my bravery and finally tell you how I feel." He finally put his hands on Shiida. "Shiida, I-I...I lov...I-"

"Ogma, are you trying to say, you love me?"

Without talking, Ogma kissed cradled Shiida's bruised face and gently gave it a loving kiss. They then pulled back and gazed into each other's eyes and then Shiida leaned forward and gave Ogma a deep loving kiss. Then Ogma kissed her back and they had a very emotional loving kissing session. She was surprise at first, but then she started to kiss stronger and they started to make out. It was great! Meanwhile, outside of the kitchen door, there stood a blue haired figure looking at the scene. His face was so peevish and he was feeling sick to his stomach with so much remorse.


End file.
